


College Drop Out - Alternate Ending

by Nour386



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, I am so sorry, alternate endings to other people's fics, because why write your own story when you can just ruin someone elses?, college dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386
Summary: Ford didn't make it in time.





	College Drop Out - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterWarrenSon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [College Drop Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669240) by [WinchesterWarrenSon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon). 



> so I was reading ReaganWarren's [College Drop out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7669240/chapters/17465527) fic and this kinda came out when discussing possible routes the story could take.  
> So, as a heads up, this takes place after chapter 13 of Reagan's fic, so if you haven't read up to there, do that first. Then come back here.  
> Also:Dipper is college aged in this.

The sight of the blood splattered tree made Stanford go into heavy denial as he knelt next to his nephew’s corpse. Shaking him by the shoulders, begging him to open his eyes. Assuring him that his uncle was here, that everything was fine, that he doesn’t need to keep things to himself, that he and Mabel would be there to help him. Ford didn’t realise how long he’d been with Dipper until he feels a gentle hand press itself to his shoulder. 

Ford jumped back, he quickly turned to identify who it had been to disturb him and his nephew. His mind instantly jumped to possible threats, so Ford grabbed the pistol that lay next to Dipper’s limp hand. Ready to end the life of whomever thought they could get to him, Ford stuttered when his eyes met with the gentle expressions of Sheriff Blubbs, Durland and ‘Manly’ Dan Corduroy. All taken aback at his sudden movement, hands raised in surrender at the sight of the firearm pointed at them. 

“What are you doing here?” Ford asked. 

“We’re here to find Dipper” Blubbs said slowly as he made his way towards the scientist. 

“Well you found him."Ford snapped more harshly than he intended.

"Yes, we did” Blubbs said, closing the gap between Ford and himself, gently taking the gun from the scientist’s trembling hand. "And now we’re going to take him to the shack.“

"No. You-you can’t.” Ford began.

“Why’s that?” Blubbs asked, hand raised to signal Dan and Durland to not go near Dipper.

“He-he hates being treated like a child” Ford stuttered. “If we carry him he might struggle and hurt himself.”

“Doctor Pines.” Blubbs began “I hate to tell you, but-" 

"HE ISN’T DEAD!” Ford cried out, running past the sheriff to his nephew’s side. He went to grab his nephew’s arm but stopped and quickly grabbed his shoulders instead. He started shaking the boy once more. “Dipper, come on. Show them you’re not dead. You passed out, you’re practising for your Mr mystery act. Please, tell them Dipper. Say it isn’t so. Dipper, please-.”

"Mr Pines. I’m sorry to say, but your nephew is gone.“ Blubbs said, resting his hand gently on Ford’s shoulder. 

"No. It-that-but he has so much-"Ford stuttered, unable to form proper sentences. the salty taste on his lips alerted him to . "He can’t be…”

"I’m afraid that’s the truth.“ Blubbs said solemnly, wiping a tear from behind his glasses. The sound of Dan and Durland sniffling started getting louder.

"But he-his shoulders; they’re still warm!” Ford protested. 

“That’s because you’ve been holding on to them since you found him.” Blubbs said.

"No.“ Ford whispered, lost for words. 

The sheriff let the man grieve, it was the least he could do for him. In the meantime he made sure the gun, that Dipper has used, was secure. Shortly after, Dan Courduroy carefully lifted Dipper in his arms. The boy felt too light, unnaturally so, no matter how Dan thought about it, it didn’t feel right. Ford didn’t protest, he merely followed the other three as they headed back to the shack. 

Ford couldn’t feel anything, he could hardly pay attention to anything he heard. The snapping of branches between his heavy feet, the low sun, the slight sobs from Durland all fell to deaf ears and blind eyes. His chest felt tight and heavy. Eyes trained on Dipper’s slack head as it leaned over Dan’s arm. 

He didn’t feel anything when the fou-no five of them got to the shack. He didn’t feel anything when Dan carefully laid Dipper’s body on the couch on the porch. 

But, when he saw his niece run to her twin, tears streaming down her face. He felt his heart drop. When he saw Stan struggle to get out of his wheelchair, and almost fall to the ground in the process, he felt his eyes strain. When he saw Soos shake his head in denial, he felt his knees weaken. As he fell to his knees, the sight of his grief ridden family before him. Stanford felt his own tears fall down his face once more. 

"I’m so sorry.” He whispered, eyes down-turned, unable to meet his family’s pained expressions anymore. “I’m so so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
